The Next Generation
by Star197
Summary: Zoey and her friends might have graduated and left PCA, but now it's their kids turn. What happens when their kids become room mates? Will their lives be as crazy as their parents?
1. Chapter 1: Zoey, Chase & Katie

**CHASE AND ZOEY!**

* * *

**"I can't believe we're finally going back to PCA!"** Zoey exclaimed

**"It's only to drop Katie off."** Chase said while loading another one of his daughters bags into the car

**"I know, but i just can't wait! Lola and Quinn said they're dropping off Cameron, Delia and Jacob too."** Zoey said with a big smile

**"You saw Quinn yesterday, and Lola last thursday."** Chase said while turning to his wife

**"I know, but i really miss the good old days. Lola is always doing movies, and Quinn is always travelling with Logan."** Zoey said with a frown

**"At least you'll always have me!"** Chase said while holding her waist

**"Yep, you and your bushy hair."** Zoey said while ruffling chase hair

**"You know you love it."** Chase said while leaning in and kissing Zoey

**"EWWWWWWW, I'm scared for life!"** Katie yelled while coming out of the house

_Katie, has Zoey's blonde hair but unfortunately her hair is VERY bushy. She's about average height, and has grass-green eyes._

Zoey started laughing** "Sorry Katie Bear, let's get going! PCA is amazing!"**

**"You seem more excited about me starting Grade 8 than I am."** Katie said while getting into the car

**"Well I went to PCA and it's AMAZING! You'll have the time of your life, and you're finally going to meet Lola and Quinn's kids"** Zoey told her

**"And Michael's, you can't forget him."** Chase said

**"Why haven't I met them before?"** Katie asked

**"Because Quinn and Michael sent their kids to PCA in grade 6, and Lola travels with hers"** Zoey replied

**"Why didn't you send me their earlier, if it's so amazing?"** Katie asked

**"Because we'd miss you too much"** Chase said while turning onto the main high way

**"Well I can't wait!"** Katie said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2: Logan, Quinn & Cameron

**LOGAN AND QUINN**

* * *

**"Do you have your mirror?"** Logan asked his son Cameron

**"Do I look stupid to you?"** Cameron asked

**"Not at all"** Logan said while staring into his mirror

**"So, do i get the credit card again?"** Cameron asked

**"Just don't buy a Car."** Logan said while handing over a black credit card

**"Can't say i wont do that"** Cameron said

**"Fair enough"** Logan said

**"Ready to get going?"** Quinn asked

**"Ya, Drew and Ryan need to get their buts kicked"** Cameron said while pulling out his basketball

Quinn sighed **"Everything is about basketball."**

**"Ya, I'm gonna be a basketball player, a model or a movie director like dad"** Cameron said while dribbling the ball

**"That a boy."** Logan said

**"Lets get going to PCA!"** Cameron cheered

_Cameron is the spitting image of Logan. One time Michael thought he was going crazy and seeing a younger version of Logan. Cameron doesn't just look like his dad, he acts like him too, never has he gone anywhere without a mirror and a credit card. He may have Logan's looks and attitude but he defiantly got Quinn's brains, but he'd never admit it._

**"Cam, do you know who's going to PCA this year?"** Quinn asked while they got into the limo

**"Me, and other people?"** He said

**"You remember Zoey and Chase, and Lola and Vince. Right?"** Quinn asked

**"Oh ya, they're letting their kids finally go to PCA! We've gotta go get drinks with them later."** Logan said

**"Can I come?"** Cameron asked

**"No, But I want you to be nice to Katie, Delia and Jacob"** Quinn said

**"Why would I be nice to a bunch of girls, and some dude I've never met?"** Cameron asked

**"Because your mom said so."** Logan said

**"Can't promise you anything"** Cameron said with a smirk

**"At least try to be nice?"** Quinn asked

**"Give me $20 and I'll think about it"** Cameron said

**"Nice try"** Logan replied


	3. Chapter 3: Lola, Vince, Delia & Jacob

**LOLA AND VINCE**

* * *

**"Mom! Where's my pink top? I need it! It's my lucky top!"** Delia yelled

**"You mean the one with the sparkles and hangs off your shoulder?"** Lola asked while walking into the room

**"Ya! Oh my god, I can't go to that school without it!"** Delia freaked

**"Oh my god this is bad! Quick lets find it!"** Lola yelled while helping her daughter tear the room apart

_Delia is a pretty girl with light brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes. She shares her moms love of acting, fashion and gossip. She is a little above average at sports, but doesn't like them very much._

**"What's going on?"** Jacob asked while walking into the room

**"We're having a 911 emergency!"** Lola screamed

**"I can't find my lucky pink top! I NEED THAT TOP!"** Delia screamed

**"Did you check your suitcase's?"** Jacob asked

**"OMG! Go check!"** Lola yelled while Delia ran out of the room

_Jacob, is very laid back like Vince, and AMAZING at sports. He has short black hair, and jet black eyes. He doesn't act like Lola at all, but sometimes acts like the 'old' Vince that beat up Chase, Michael and Logan._

**"She's crazy, you know that?"** Jacob asked

**"So? She's your sister."** Lola said while getting up

**"I'm Jacob Blake! I can't be known as the guy with the crazy sister!"** He said

**"Well to bad"** Lola said while sitting on Delia's bed

**"When's dad getting home?"** Jacob asked

**"Tomorrow"** Lola replied

**"So, we're not gonna see him before we go to PCA today?"** Jacob asked

**"No, but we'll video chat you later."** Lola said with a smile

**"FOUND IT!"** Delia said while running into the room

**"Yay"** Jacob huffed

**"So, what are you gonna do? It has to be the perfect acting project!"** Lola asked with a big smile

**"Well, you said you pretended to be a punk weirdo, so that's out. I was thinking I could pretend to be big nerd!"** Delia exclaimed

**"God Help me! My family is crazy!"** Jacob said while leaving the room

**"That could totally work! Creep them all out with science stuff!"** Lola said

**"That's the idea!"** Delia said with a smirk

**"You have to give me ALL the details! Now let's make you a nerd!"** Lola squealed


	4. Chapter 4: Michael, Lisa & Andrew

**MICHAEL AND LISA**

* * *

**"Dad! We've gotta hurry! If Cameron or Ryan get to PCA first they'll take the single bed!"** Andrew complained

Michael laughed **"I don't think you have to worry about that this year."**

**"What? Why?"** Andrew asked

**"Apparently there are a lot of new students coming, so there's going to be four kids per room"** Lisa said

**"Now I have to beat 3 kids to the single bed? Start speeding!"** Andrew yelled

**"No, there's not going to be a single bed, only two sets of bunk beds"** Michael said

**"I wonder who my other roommate will be."** Andrew said

**"Oh, I have the paper somewhere back there."** Lisa said

_Andrew is a fun-loving free spirit. If you're ever feeling down you can count on him to make you smile. He's pretty good at sports, and has a never-ending love of food. He looks like a younger version of his dad._

**"Found it!"** Andrew said

**"So, what's your new roomie's name?"** Michael asked

**"It says, Andrew Barret, Cameron Reese, Ryan Markell and Jacob Blake."** Andrew said while reading the paper

Michael almost slammed on the brakes **"Blake? Didn't Lola marry Vince Blake?"**

**"Ya I think she did, in Vegas. That must be their son."** Lisa said

**"I hope for Drew's sake he's nothing like Vince."** Michael said

**"Was this Vince dude bad?"** Andrew asked

**"Not really"** Lisa said

**"Don't lie to him! Vince was horrible, I still have nightmares."** Michael said

**"I thought you guys made up?"** Lisa asked

**"We did, but there's no going back once you beat up three guys and shove Delfigalo in a basketball net"** Michael said

**"So, I should be scared of this Jacob guy?"** Andrew asked

**"No, just don't get in a fight with him."** Lisa said

**"What if I do?"** Andrew asked

**"Run away. One second you're fine, the next you're in a load of pain"** Michael said

**"Kay, Drive faster! I still wanna beat Cameron there!"** Andrew yelled


	5. Chapter 5: Katie Matthews

**Katie Matthews**

* * *

**"OMG! There it is!"** Zoey and Katie Squealed

**"Drive faster dad! I wanna see my room!"** Katie yelled

**"And I don't wanna crash, but we can't have it both ways."** Chase said

**"We can try, DRIVE FASTER!"** Zoey yelled

**"Ok I'm going!"** Chase said while parking in the parking lot

**"Wow, it's so big"** Katie said while staring at PCA

**"Lets go find your room!"** Zoey said excitedly

**"Mom, I can do it by myself"** Katie wined

**"I know, but I really wanna see your room"** Zoey said while grabbing one of the suitcases

**"Well, you'll never guess what room she got"** Chase said

**"What room?"** Zoey asked while unloading the car

**"101, Barter Hall"** Chase said with a smile

**"OMG! That was my room!"** Zoey said

**"Come on! Lets go"** Katie yelled at them

* * *

_When the 3 of them walked into room 101, they saw a princess like girl with long curly golden hair, wearing a short pink dress and pink high tops. She's sitting on the couch talking to what looks like a mirror._

**"Hi, I'm Katie Matthews"** Katie told the girl

**"Do you think my hair looks good? Or should I straighten it? Don't I have to perfect eyes?"** The girl replied without taking her eyes off the mirror

**"It's a girl Logan"** Chase whispered to Zoey

**"Umm, I like your hair"** Katie said

**"Of course you do, it's amazing! Like me. I'm Chloe Kingston"** She said while finally setting down the mirror

_Before Katie could replied another girl walked into the room. She had long brown hair with red ends, and was wearing a short black skirt and a red tank top._

**"I thought your name was wannabe Barbie"** The new girl said

**"Haha, very funny, but I could totally live with being called Barbie"** Chloe said while grabbing her mirror again

The girl snorted **"One day I'll smash that mirror"**

**"Then I'd smash your face!"** Chloe yelled

**"What ever, I'm Kacey don't touch my stuff or talk to me, got it?"** The girl told Katie

**"Don't scare the girl Kacey!"** Chloe said while getting up

**"I'll do what ever I want"** Kacey said while walking out of the room

* * *

**"Well she's interesting"** Chase tried to lighten the mood

**"She hates me"** Katie shot back at him

**"She hates everything that breathes"** Chloe said while sitting on one of the top bunks

**"So which bed is mine?"** Katie asked

**"One of those two"** Chloe said while pointing to another bunk bed


	6. Chapter 6: Cameron Reese

**Cameron Reese**

* * *

**"Hey dad, you wanna play a round of basketball before you go?"** Cameron asked

**"You're on!"** Logan said while grabbing the basketball

**"NO! First we're going to see your room, then you can play"** Quinn said while grabbing the ball

**"Awww, but come on! It's the same room as last year."** Cameron said

**"I don't care, lets see if the mover's need help on where to put all your stuff"** Quinn said

**"Ryan will help them! He's always here first"** Cameron said

**"One game?"** Logan asked

**"Lets see the room first"** Quinn said with a stern glare

**"Fine, come on kido"** Logan said

**"Race ya!"** Cameron said while taking off running

**"He's so much like you"** Quinn said

**"Is that such a bad thing? I am awesome"** Logan said with a smirk

* * *

_When Cameron got the dorm only the mover's and Ryan were there, like always he had the bottom bunk._

**"Nice flat screen"** Ryan said with a smirk

**"I know right"** Cameron said

**"Now I remember why I'm friends with a jerk like you"** Ryan joked

**"I know I'm awesome, did you hear we're getting a new roommate?"** Cameron said

**"Hopefully he's not a loser"** Ryan replied

**"What's his name?"** Cameron asked while setting his bag on the bed above

**"Jacob Blake"** Ryan replied

**"What?"** Logan asked while walking into the room with Quinn

**"We're getting a new roommate named Jacob Blake"** Ryan replied

Logan's face paled **"I'll give you some advice, NEVER get into a fight with a Blake"**

**"Why?"** Ryan asked while grabbing his laptop

* * *

**"I'M HERE!"** Andrew yelled while running into the room with Michael and Lisa right behind him

**"Good to know"** Cameron said

**"No! I want that bed!"** Andrew said to Ryan

**"To bad! I've been here since 6 in the morning! This is my bed"** Ryan said

**"No way I'm sleeping with that Blake guy over top of me!"** Andrew said

**"why were you here at 6?"** Cameron asked

**"Long story, and What's so bad about him?"** Ryan asked

**"His dad beat me, Michael and chase up"** Logan spoke up

**"So?"** Cameron asked

**"Blake's aren't meant to be messed with. Bad things happen"** Michael said

**"Ya, so give me the bed!"** Andrew yelled

**"No way it's mine!"** Ryan yelled

**"So, can I play basketball now?"** Cameron asked Quinn

**"go ahead"** She said

_Logan, Michael and Cameron ran out of the room to the basketball court_


	7. Chapter 7: Delia Blake

**Delia Blake**

* * *

**"So, how long should I pretend to be a nerd?"** Delia asked while unloading her stuff from the car

**"As long as you can, if you fool them you know that you're a good actress for sure"** Lola told her

**"I'm going to find my room"** Jacob said while grabbing his bags

**"You sure you don't want help?"** Lola asked him

**"I've got it"** He said while walking away

* * *

**"So, I'm in your old room?"** Delia asked while following her mom

**"Yep, just cross your fingers that one of your roommates aren't crazy and let a germ lose in the room"** Lola said with a smile

**"You're kidding right?"** Delia asked

**"Nope, Quinn did that once"** Lola replied

**"Ok, i'll cross my fingers then"** Delia said

**"You're gonna have so much fun here"** Lola said

**"Isn't that the point?"** Delia said with a smirk

**"Just be a good little nerd"** Lola said while opening the door to room 101

* * *

_The first thing they saw was a blonde haired girl (Chloe) talking to her mirror, on the top bunk bed._

**"Hi"** Lola said

Before the girl could reply Lola was tackled in a hug **"LOLA!"** Zoey's familiar voice screamed

**"Zoey, what are you doing here?"** Lola asked

**"This is Katie's room!"** Zoey said while pointing to a blonde haired girl with fuzzy hair

**"Delia's too!"** Lola said

**"They're gonna be such great friends!"** Lola and Zoey said at the same time

**"Delia this is Katie!"** Lola said while pulling her daughter to Zoey's

**"Hi"** Katie said

**"Hi"** Delia said

**"See BFFs"** Lola said

* * *

Chloe jumped down from her bed **"I'm Chloe Kingston"**

**"Delia Blake"** Delia said while holding her hand out

**"Cool, is I guess it's the 3 of us and Kacey"** Chloe said while taking in Delia's nerd appearance

**"Kacey?"** Lola asked

**"Kacey Kennedy. She's my cousin, she just left a little while ago"** Chloe said

**"That was your cousin?"** Katie asked

**"Yep, I feel sorry for myself"** Chloe said while pulling out her mirror again

**"That's cool, where did you get it?"** Delia asked about the mirror

**"My Mirror? My dad got me it when he was in London. Hey aren't my eyes amazing?"** Chloe asked

**"Umm ya I guess"** Delia said while readjusting her glasses

**"You guess? What's wrong with them!"** Chloe asked while setting her mirror on the table

**"Nnothing, they're amazing"** Delia said

**"Oh thanks! I could do your hair sometime, and maybe find you contacts, and a new outfit"** Chloe mumbled the last bit

**"Really? What's wrong with my hair?"** Delia asked with a smirk

**"Nothing, nothing at all"** Chloe said while grabbing her mirror again


	8. Chapter 8: Andrew Barret

**Andrew Barret**

* * *

**"Dad, drive faster! I'm not sleeping by that Blake dude! What if he shaves my eye brows off"** Andrew complained

**"Andrew, I thought you liked meeting new people."** Lisa reasoned

**"I do, I just don't wanna meet this dude!"** Andrew said

**"Oh trust me if he's anything like Vince, it won't matter where you sleep"** Michael said

**"Still, go faster"** Andrew said

**"Ohhh, a gas station! Maybe they have Chips, or Rocketpops!"** Michael said while pulling in

**"Dad!"** Andrew said

**"I need food, it will only be a second"** Michael said

* * *

**"Cameron and Ryan are so already there"** Andrew mumbled while getting out of the car

**"What's so bad about that? Maybe you'll like this boy"** Lisa said while grabbing a suit case

**"Ha, fat chance of that. I can barely stand Cameron, but we do have a flat screen cuz of him"** Andrew replied

**"Yep, the good old Reese's and their money"** Michael said with a smirk

**"I'm going to the room!"** Andrew said while grabbing most of his things and taking off in a run

**"Lets go see Logan and Quinn"** Lisa said with a smile

* * *

**"I'M HERE!"** Andrew yelled while running into the room with Michael and Lisa not far behind him

**"Good to know"** Cameron said

**"No! I want that bed!"** Andrew said to Ryan

**"To bad! I've been here since 6 in the morning! This is my bed"** Ryan said

**"No way I'm sleeping with that Blake guy over top of me!"** Andrew said

**"why were you here at 6?"** Cameron asked

**"Long story, and What's so bad about him?"** Ryan asked

**"His dad beat me, Michael and chase up"** Logan spoke up

**"So?"** Cameron asked

**"Blake's aren't meant to be messed with. Bad things happen"** Michael said

**"Ya, so give me the bed!"** Andrew yelled

**"No way it's mine!"** Ryan yelled

**"So, can I play basketball now?"** Cameron asked Quinn

**"go ahead"** She said

* * *

_Michael, Logan and Cameron left the room, so Quinn and Lisa had a feeling they'd have to break this little 'fight' up._

**"Please! Ryan I'll do anything!"** Andrew said

**"Then sleep in that bed!"** Ryan said while pointing to the other bed

**"I'll race you for it!"** Andrew said with a smile

**"I already won, I'm here first aren't I?"** Ryan said with a smirk

**"Don't make me smack you!"** Andrew said while bringing his fists up

Lisa had to step in **"Andrew Barret, don't you dare raise your fists. Ryan got here fist so he gets first pick of the beds"**

**"Fine"** Andrew mumbled

**"Ummm, Hi"** They heard a male voice from the door


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob Blake

**Jacob Blake**

* * *

_Jacob couldn't think straight the whole car ride. What is a real school like? He's been homeschooled his whole life. He knows he'll have a harder time making friends than Delia will. Delia got her friendliness and likability from their mom, but Jacob got his dad's laid back, and mean Attitude and his amazing ability at sports. Doesn't really help with the making friends thing._

**"I'm going to find my room"** Jacob said while grabbing his bags

**"You sure you don't want help?"** Lola asked

**"I've got it"** Jacob said while walking in the direction of what he hopes is his dorm hall

_Jacob took in the whole place, everyone seems so cheerful and happy. It a nice sight to see._

* * *

**"Watch it!"** Someone yelled as they bumped into each other

**"Sorry"** Jacob said while looking at the girl with black and red hair

**"You should be"** She spat

**"What ever"** Jacob said while walking around her

**"Aren't you gonna help me up?"** She asked him

**"You have two arms and two legs, why do you need my help?"** Jacob asked

She stood up **"What's your name?"**

**"Why?"** Jacob asked

Her eyes darkened **"Fine don't"** she said while starting to walk away

**"Jacob Blake"** He spoke up

**"Kacey Kennedy"** She said while walking away

* * *

_It took awhile, but Jacob finally found his dorm room._

**"Andrew Barret, don't you dare raise your fists. Ryan got here fist so he gets first pick of the beds"** He heard a girl say from the other side of the door

**"Fine"** he heard a boy mumble as he open the door

**"Ummm, Hi"** Jacob said awkwardly

**"You must be Jacob. I'm Andrew's mom Lisa, and this is Quinn"** A girl with black hair said while gesturing to a girl with glasses and curly brow hair

**"Ya, nice to meet you?"** Jacob said

**"I'm Ryan"** A boy said from the bottom bunk of the beds

**"Drew"** Another boy said while staring at Jacob in fear

**"So...which bed is mine?"** Jacob asked

**"Top or bottom, I don't care"** Drew said really fast while pointing to a bunk bed

**"Kay"** Jacob said while putting his stuff on the top bunk

**"We're gonna go find your dad, and let you guys introduce your selves"** Quinn said while walking out of the room with Lisa

* * *

**"So, Jacob...Where are you from?"** Ryan asked

**"A little outside LA, my mom is an actress. And you can call me Jake if you want."** Jacob said

**"Cool, so are you anything like your dad? Cuz I've heard so much about him"** Andrew said

**"Ya, I guess I'm a lot like him"** Jacob replied

Drew's face paled **"Oh, well I got to find Cameron. Bye!"** He said while running out of the room

**"Sorry about him, he's just afraid of you"** Ryan said while standing up

**"Why?"** Jacob asked

**"He's a big baby"** Ryan said while walking out of the room yelling Drew's name

_His first few minutes here and one of his roommates is scared of him, one doesn't seem so bad and he still has yet to meet his other one. This is going to be an interesting year for Jacob_


	10. Chapter 10: Zoey, Lola & Chase

**Zoey, Chase and Lola**

* * *

**"Your dad and I are gonna look around with Lola for a while. Then probably get going."** Zoey said

**"I'll miss you"** Katie said while hugging her parents

**"Be good, have fun and try and help your brother make friends."** Lola said while hugging Delia

**"When don't I have fun? Jakey will be fine, I'm his friend" **Delia said with a smile

**"Don't fall too much"** Chase told Katie

**"I'll try"** Katie replied

* * *

**"I can't believe our kids are roommates! It's like fate"** Lola said while walking down the hall

**"Ya, if only they had someone like Quinn, then it really would be fate"** Chase said

**"I think they'll live"** Zoey said with a chuckle

**"You think we'll see Michael, Quinn or Logan here?"** Lola asked

**"Yesterday Quinn said she'd be here"** Zoey replied

**"If Quinn's here, Logan must be"** Chase said while opening the front doors

**"I miss Quinn so much! I miss everyone. I haven't seen Michael since Graduation, except for the get together's"** Lola said

**"You see Quinn almost everyday, You live right down the street! And you Video chat with her all the time, when one of you are travelling."** Zoey said

**"I know, but I really miss her how she always did her Qinnventions in our room." **Lola complained

**"That's the one thing I could live without, I don't ever want to be Quarantined again. But now that I think about it, I haven't really seen Michael much either"** Zoey replied

**"Where does he even live?"** Lola asked

**"He lives in downtown LA, Me him and Logan hang out a lot" **Chase said

**"Where am I when you hang out?"** Zoey asked

**"With Lola, Quinn or at work"** Chase replied

**"Well, we all have to hang out someday!"** Zoey said

**"Ya!"** Lola said

**"I miss going to school here, so much. We used to hang out all the time"** Zoey said with a sigh

**"Ya, we had a lot of good times here"** Chase said

**"Lets go sit at our lunch table! Race you there!"** Lola said while running, threw kids

* * *

**"To think we used to eat lunch here all the time"** Zoey said

**"I never knew how much I'd miss this table"** Lola said while hugging it

**"PCA hasn't changed at all"** Chase said

**"Remember my first day here, Logan said I could join the basketball team so we had a Girls vs Boys basketball game"** Zoey said with a giggle

**"Who won?"** Lola asked

**"The boys, but only by one point"** Zoey replied

**"How about we play another game, to see if you've still got game"** Chase said with a smirk

**"Oh, your on!"** Zoey said

**"This is gonna be fun to watch"** Lola said


	11. Chapter 11: Logan, Michael, Quinn & Lisa

**Logan, Michael, Quinn and Lisa**

* * *

**"Ha! You've got H O R!"** Logan yelled at Michael

**"I just haven't played in a while"** Michael yelled back

**"Excuses, excuses"** Logan said

**"I haven't!"** Michael said

**"Can we just play? I'm beating both of you right now"** Cameron said with a smirk

**"Not for long Kido"** Logan replied while getting a basket

**"Hey mom, I'm beating dad and Michael"** Cameron said as Quinn and Lisa came over

**"That's good, Your new roommate Jacob is here"** Quinn said

**"Cool, Is he a nerd?"** Cameron asked

**"Why don't you take a look for yourself?"** Lisa said

**"Because then I have to walk over there"** Cameron said while sitting on the basketball

**"Cameron Reese, go meet your new roommate"** Quinn said

**"Dad?"** Cameron asked with puppy dog eyes

**"Don't look at me"** Logan replied while sitting down

**"Fine, I'll go"** Cameron mumbled while walking away

* * *

**"So, I guess it's just like old times. Me and Michael playing basketball and you two being our cheerleaders"** Logan said with a smirk

**"No, I used to beat you bad"** Michael said

**"Then why aren't you beating me now?"** Logan asked while jumping up

**"Because...I haven't had enough practice!"** Michael replied

**"Boys, you were both good, and still are"** Lisa said

**"Ya, but I was better"** Logan said

**"I was Drippin!"** Michael said

**"Drippin is so lame"** Logan replied

**"You're lame"** Michael replied

**"Oh, you did not just say that!"** Logan yelled

**"Really? I think I did"** Michael said

**"Oh it's on!"** Logan said while trying to tackle Michael only to get grabbed by someone

* * *

**"Whoa, what's going on this time?"** Chase asked while stepping in between Michael and Logan

**"CHASE!"** Michael, Logan, Lisa and Quinn yelled

**"How've you been buddy?"** Michael asked while hugging him

**"You know, falling and stuff"** Chase replied

**"So you finally decided to bring your kid here?"** Logan asked

**"Her name is Katie, not kid"** Zoey said while walking over with Lola

**"Whatever Brookes"** Logan said with a smirk

**"Now this is defiantly like old times"** Quinn said with a smile


End file.
